Dyntos
Dyntos (神器神ディントス Jingi-shin Dintosu, lit. "Sacred Treasures God Dyntos") is the God of the Forge. Though he appears to be an elderly man, he is an incredible craftsman and is able to perfectly replicate monsters, bosses, and weapons. He is the creator of the Three Sacred Treasures and the Great Sacred Treasure, as well as the majority of the weapons available in Kid Icarus: Uprising, with the exception of the Silver Bow, Palutena Bow, Viridi Palm, and Dark Pit Staff. He is voiced by Alan Oppenheimer in the English version of Uprising. Characteristics Physical Appearance Dyntos appears as a bald, elderly man with a long, white beard and mustache. He has drooping yellow eyes, and wears a gray chiton with brown sandals. Standing at around 6'11" (212 cmhttp://kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiuheight.png), he wields a large metal mallet which matches the metal pieces that wrap around his left wrist and right ankle. Personality Described as creative and cunning, Dyntos is an eccentric man who devotes himself entirely to his work. While he is implied to be one of the most powerful gods in the pantheon, he cares little about the affairs of the world and remains uninvolved in the conflicts of others. He seems to be somewhat stubborn, as he demands respect from those who are below him and refuses to aid people unless they can prove their worth to him. However, he is also shown to be mischievous and likes to mess with those he tests, though this doesn't appear to be ill-natured on his part. Appearances Chapter 24: The Three Trials With the Three Sacred Treasures destroyed by Hades, Pit is sent to meet Dyntos to ask for his help. During the course of the chapter, Pit fights various enemies of the Underworld, Forces of Nature, and even Aurum, all of which were created by Dyntos to be superior replicas of the originals. When Pit arrives in his chamber, Dyntos sends the angel to face the Three Trials, the first consisting of fighting recreations of the Phoenix, the Kraken, and Cragalanche. In the second, Dyntos summons Magnus and Gaol to fight Pit simultaneously, then tries to psych him out by bringing in Pseudo-Palutena, a deluded zombie-like clone of the Light Goddess. For the final trial, Pit fights the Great Sacred Treasure itself. Upon defeating it, Pit is granted use of this powerful new weapon to defeat Hades. Idol Description Dyntos The god and keeper of the forge. He is the creator of not only the Three Sacred Treasures but all sacred armaments. Cunning and highly creative, Dyntos is said to be one of the few real forces in the divine pantheon. Quotes *''"Oh, to be young, energetic... and have a head stuffed with wool! I jest, I jest. I like the cut of your jib!"'' - Talking to Palutena *''"Palutena, you'd be wise to put a muzzle on your chicken."'' - Talking about Pit *''"That was supposed to be a surprise, you big party pooper!"'' - When Palutena tells Pit that the Phoenix is one of Dyntos's creations Gallery Dyntos' Portraits.png|Dyntos's portraits. 063-AKDP.jpg|AR Card of Dyntos. Dyntosscreencap.png Dyntosscreencap2.png Trivia *Dyntos was possibly inspired by the blacksmith god of Greek mythology, Hephaestus. *He is described by Palutena as "powerful beyond imagination," which means Dyntos could be even more powerful than Hades himself. As God of the Forge, he can create the greatest army of all time but prefers to craft and build for the enjoyment of it. *Dyntos is one of four major characters in the story (excluding Pit) to not have their own version of a weapon, the others being Medusa, Hades, and Pyrrhon. *Dyntos shares his voice actor, Alan Oppenheimer, with the Chariot Master. References Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Friends Category:Unaffiliated